onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Powerful Magic
|Écrit=Alan Zachary Michael Weiner |Interprète=Ginnifer Goodwin Josh Dallas |Année=2017 |Personnages liés=Blanche-Neige Prince David }} Powerful Magic est la première chanson de l'épisode musical de Once Upon a Time. Contexte Blanche-Neige et David découvrent que leur vœu a été exaucé. Pensant qu'il leur permettra de vaincre la Reine Regina, ils chantent leur amour, qu'ils estiment plus fort que tout. Paroles Blanche-Neige : Good morning, friend Oh my dear, there's something wrong Cause all my words'' Are coming out in song A rhythm stirs Deep inside my soul I'm saying things In ways I can't control! '''Prince David : Ahhhh! What's going on? Someone cast a spell or curse Cause what I say'' Is coming out in verse My voice just soars Had no idea it could Now I'm singing out And my, do I sound good! What could be the reason? '''Blanche-Neige : I think I know, my love It's all because the wish I made Upon the star above With music in our hearts We'll defeat the Evil Queen Prince David : How? Blanche-Neige : Cause love expressed through song'' Is a weapon like the Queen has never seen! '''Ensemble : There's a powerful magic When two hearts are one A powerful magic Bright as the sun Prince David : Goodness will triumph And evil's undone When you dare to heed love's call Ensemble : Cause love is the most powerful magic of all.'' It's a powerful magic When two voices soar '''Blanche-Neige : I'm ever more hopeful For what lies in store Prince David : Nothing will stop us No, not anymore Watch the wish you made come true Ensemble : That is what love and its powerful magic can do Feel the song inside our hearts That is where the magic starts Blanche-Neige : Oh, it grows with every note Prince David : Soaring sweetly from my throat! Blanche-Neige : Every line ends with a rhyme Ensemble : Don't know how, but it's sublime With a melody so strong How can we go wrong? With our powerful magic We now have the means 'Cause love can defeat Curses, potions or beans And the unhappy ending Let that be the Queen's With our daughter's fate at stake Seems we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make! officielle : Bonjour, l'ami Mince, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond Parce que tout ce que je dis Sort en chanson Un rythme bouillonne au plus profond de moi Les mots sortent mais je ne les contrôle pas Qu'y a-t-il ? De quel sort suis-je victime ? Quoi que je dise Je ne m'exprime qu'en rimes Ma voix s'envole C'est vraiment surprenant Maintenant je chante Et bon sang, quelle voix impressionnante ! Comment expliquer cela ? Je crois savoir, mon aimé C'est à cause du vœu que j'ai fait Sous le ciel étoilé Avec cette musique dans nos cœurs La ''Méchante Reine sera vaincue'' Comment ? Car l'amour exprimé en chansons est l'arme la plus puissante qu'elle ait jamais vue La magie est puissante Quand deux cœurs ne font qu'un Puissante comme le soleil du matin Le bien triomphera du mal, c'est certain Si on ose écouter ces doux arpèges Car l'amour est le plus puissant des sortilèges La magie est puissante Quand deux voix montent au firmament J'ai foi en l'avenir qui nous attend Plus rien ne nous arrêtera maintenant Regarde ton vœu s'exaucer Voilà ce que l'amour et sa magie peuvent réaliser Cette chanson dans nos cœurs qui s'élance C'est là que la magie commence Elle grandit à chaque note cristalline S'élevant gracieusement de ma poitrine Toutes nos phrases finissent en rimes J'ignore comment, mais c'est sublime Quand la mélodie est enlevée Comment peut-on se tromper ? Grâce à cette puissante magie Nous avons la solution L'amour terrasse haricots, sortilèges et potions La reine payera pour ses affronts L'avenir de notre fille est en jeu Et cette fois, nous sommes chanceux Que notre chanson révèle sa puissante magie Qui rend heureux ! Anecdotes ETOnline : "I think that what I love most about and Charming's duet is there is a very pilot feel to it in a sense," Horowitz says. "Goodwin and Josh Dallas were so excited to do the musical that when you watch them do their duet -- in fact, throughout the whole episode -- their enthusiasm is like you can feel it. You see it on their face, and they're so excited, and it really just makes them come alive. I don't know how to describe it other than It's the Snow and Charming you love the most." Vidéo thumb|left|350px Références en:Powerful Magic